The Odds In Favor
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: It's a new Addams' family generation and there are more quirky, ooky, spooky, and cooky adventures to go on. Wednesday is all grown up and has married Joel Glicker, taking over the Addams estate after Gomez's untimely death. With their children following in her footsteps, what happens when Amanda Buckman's son, Bradley becomes the object of October's affection? based on 90's movies
1. Happy Turkey Day

The moon was full and bright, illuminating the night sky as well as the large, dark and gloomy mansion below it. It was also Thanksgiving time, a time to have people come together and conduct camaraderie, food drives, and Black Friday. Except for the people in this particular mansion…

As the people for the food drives came up to the house, knocking on the door, they had no idea that there were people above them, looking down at them.

* * *

><p>"This is my favorite time of year."<p>

"Remember when we met?"

"Of course, I do… I could never forget that day…"

"You had your hair in braids then."

"You were so weak."

"You were so pale in the sunlight."

"You looked so frightened."

"You were so odd…"

"You were so _Jewish_…"

"Mother, Father, can we do it now?"

The two turned as a lovely pale girl looked up at the devoted parents.

"Go ahead, October."

The girl gave a mischievous smirk and picked up a can of green beans. She lightly threw it up and caught it and then pulled back her arm. She looked over at her uncle.

"Are you ready, Uncle Pugsley?"

"I've got the turkey." He said, holding a huge uncooked turkey up.

October's father bent down and picked up a bow and arrow, handing it to his wife.

"To Camp Chipewa."

Wednesday reached into her bosom and grabbed matches, lighting them and then the end of the arrow.

"If Hell was an incarnation, it would be that place."

Joel smirked and let go of his wife as he pulled back the bow.

"To Gary and Becky Granger."

He pulled back the arrow and fired it down to the food drive people below as Pugsley threw the turkey and October threw cans of food at them.

Morticia looked on with a satisfied smile as she knitted in her chair. _Ah… a new Addams generation..._

* * *

><p><strong>i have always wanted to do an addams family fanfic with wednesday and joel as parents. i will try not to make them just like gomez and morticia but i want the same quirkiness to remain. please be gentle, this is my first out-of-anime fanfic i've ever felt strongly about doing. <strong>


	2. Electric

"My parents may be coming for a visit." Joel said, holding the cigar in his mouth by his teeth in his chair.

Wednesday, who was completing a circuit for the chair he was sitting in for her electrical experiment, sat up and looked at her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"They want to come see the kids. I told them that they shouldn't come but they insisted."

"After what happened with you father at the wedding, I thought they would never come back. I made sure the ant bed was positioned just right for his chair to be right over it and he would disturb the bed… I guess I didn't get the right sort of ants…" she said with a dissatisfied click of her tongue as she went back to the wires on the floor.

"Oh, no, they were the right ones. He went into anaphylactic shock, remember?" Wednesday grinned from where she was on the floor. "But he said that he thinks it was an honest mistake and would like to come and see the kids."

"Well, I haven't fed the Venus fly trap in a while…" she said, standing up and looking down at her husband. "Now, I need you to hold this fork for me."

"What are you doing?" he asked, with a bemused look.

"Well, it's an experiment, my love: is steel a better conductor or you?"

Joel sighed as Wednesday went to the large breaker and held the handle.

"Mother?"

Wednesday frowned and looked over at her daughter.

"Yes, October?"

"What are you doing to Father?"

"Just putting a little spark into the marriage…" she said with a wry smile.

Joel got up from the chair and went over to his daughter.

"What is it, honey?"

"I was wondering if I could go to the graveyard and play with Thing."

"Of course you can. Don't forget to take some salt with you. There are slugs all over your grandfather's grave again."

October smiled, skipping away as Wednesday stared at Joel again.

"Joel, please sit in the chair."

He headed back when the door opened again.

"Mother?"

Wednesday sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"What is it Eingelburt?"

The young boy in the striped shirt and black shorts looked at his mother with large glasses and held up a dead possum.

"I found this in the street. I was wondering if I could go and put this is Mrs. O'Neily's car across the street."

"Eingelburt, I'm surprised at you." Joel said. He put his cigar back in his mouth. "I would put it in the air duct of her house."

Eingelburt grinned and went off to go do what he was going to do. Joel looked at Wednesday and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close.

"_Mon cher_…"

"Stop it." she said stoically.

He pulled the cigar from his mouth and leaned into her, kissing her on her black covered lips anyway. He had gotten used to his new family's weird and odd ways of doing things. It was hard for him to understand Wednesday at first but after reading between the lines, he knew that there was a love there that only he could see. He was glad he was the special person to see in between her stoic nature and snarky sarcasm. After kissing her for a moment, he pulled back and then began to kiss her down into her bosom, where a small trap let loose on his lip.

He pulled back quickly and pulled the trap off, making a face at Wednesday. She shrugged.

"A booby trap…" he said, looking at the tiny trap. "I love the surprises you give me..."

Wednesday hadn't wanted to be with Joel but after he survived her first time of scaring him to death, she began to respect him more as a man as well as fitting into her family. It didn't take him long (to her surprise) to adjust to the Addams' way of thinking. Though he told them 'no séances', much to Grandmama's dismay, but she got him back with a potion of her own. When he proposed to her in the morgue of the hospital where Gomez had spent his last days, she knew he was the one for her. She had hoped for a cemetery but the morgue was a little more formal… and fresher.

"So when do your parents intend on coming?"

"This weekend."

"I'll make sure Mother makes Uncle Nick-Nack's vegetable soup." She said, heading toward the kitchen.

"Make sure Uncle Nick-Nack isn't in it this time!" Joel called out, sitting down in his chair and yelling.

He stood back up and found tacks sticking in his backside.

Wednesday only smiled on the stairwell, knowing her trick was done since he wouldn't stay still for the electrocution.

* * *

><p>A couple days later as October sat in school, messing with her pen as she teacher rambled on about something when the door opened. The sudden quietness of her teacher made October look up.<p>

"Class, I would like you to meet Bradley Buckman-Smythe; he'll be your new student as of today."

"Hey, nice to meet you all." He said with a wave.

October blinked and gripped her pen. _Blonde hair, great personality, tucked in shirt… the Devil._

"I'm sorry but we only have seats in the back. You can take whichever one you want." The teacher said, pointing.

October gripped the pen harder, looking at the back row. No one wanted to be friends with her, which she liked, and so the whole back row was available but there were two seats that were not next to her and two that were. She hoped this… demon, would pick one of those.

Luck was not with her.

Bradley sat next to the pale girl with two ponytails, like a girl from a horror movie, but his mother had always told him to make friends with everyone. He leaned over, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Bradley, what's your name?"

October just looked at him with her eyes narrowed and took the pen she was gripping and slammed it into her notebook, the ink straw flying out the back of the pen from the force.

Bradley pulled his hand back and gulped. _What have I gotten myself into?_

October turned rigidly back to the front. _Spirits of darkness, help me._

* * *

><p><strong>this is harder than i expected but luckily i have a pretty twisted mind so it's a little easier. it's just hard not to make people other people by default. i wanted to keep wednesday's nature there which is why she likes to play tricks on her husband. joel is more of the romantic in the relationship. i also wanted wednesday's electric chair brought back into the picture. i'll have the guillotine there too. oh and their son's name was just a name i thought would fit the family... it's kinda eclectic sounding<strong>


	3. Krampus Gifts

**unlike before, i havent' watched the addams family in a bit so i do hope it's still the same quality. it's difficult to get the right quirkiness so please forgive!**

* * *

><p>"How was school today, October?" Joel asked as Morticia served dinner to him.<p>

"All was well until a golden Devil appeared in the classroom and sat next to me."

"Oh, did you win something?" Wednesday asked, sipping the strange soup in her plate.

"No, Mother. It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes."

Wednesday blinked at her daughter.

"His family must be having troubles. Remember how Pubert got that when Uncle Fester left us for Debbie?" Wednesday asked Pugsley, who was sitting next to Eingelbert.

Pugsley looked up and nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty gross."

"So he's been afflicted with a disease?" October asked, curious.

"Not necessarily." Joel said, making a face at his wife. "He may just have blonde hair and blue eyes like other people."

"Well if he's diseased I would like to help him."

"Look what you did, Wednesday, you made her think he's got something."

Wednesday looked at Joel without expression until he got uncomfortable and then she turned back to her daughter.

"What's the diseased boy's name?"

"A revolting name, Mother, I can barely stand to tell it to you… It's Bradley Buckman-Smythe."

Wednesday dropped her fork in surprise.

"_Two_ last names?! Joel, we must let her transfer classes."

Joel sighed. "Wednesday, she won't get anything from him."

"Those with two last names are considered quite rich, mind you." Morticia said. "They can influence all sorts of people. Those are the ones to watch out for."

"You must ask to switch desks at once when you get back to school. No daughter of mine will sit next to a two-namer."

"You said Buckman? Wasn't that one girl at camp named Buckman?" Joel asked, putting his cigar in his mouth. "I remember tying someone up with that name…"

"The Pilgrim Sarah Miller." Wednesday said, picking up her fork.

"Isn't that the name of your book, Mother?" Eingelburt said, looking up at her.

Wednesday nodded. "Yes. How the Pilgrims should have been treated and what it would be like if Native Americans hadn't been suckered into small pox blankets. My best seller…"

"So tragically charming." Morticia said with a small smile.

"So, what should I do about Bradley?"

"You stay away from him and if you can't, at least try to cure him. No daughter of mine will be affected by a two-namer, a blonde one at that."

"I can give you a list of spells to help the poor boy."

"Thank, Grandmama."

_Yes! Spells!_

* * *

><p>"Anyone know the answer to number four? October?"<p>

October looked at the question in regards to the story of Saint Nicholas. She frowned at the jolly fat man depicted on the page and looked at the teacher.

"I can't answer that. I don't believe in Santa Claus."

"Well, no one else here does either, October, but this is in regards to Saint Nicholas, the originator of the modern Santa Claus."

"I told you, I don't believe in Santa Claus. I believe in the Krampus."

"The what?" the teacher said, taken off guard.

"The Krampus. He took the bad children to Hell on Christmas."

The class began to look at each other and murmur about October's proclamation and the teacher made the class quiet down.

"Alright then, Ms. Addams, please tell the class about this Krampus thing. I'd like to know more about it as well."

October moved her mouth to the side, not expecting to get much backup on the creature, but she didn't mind telling the idiots in her class about Krampus.

"Krampus is said to actually be a companion of Saint Nicholas and is a furred beast. He looks more like a goat with a scary face, sharp teeth and claws, and large horns sticking up from his face. While your Saint Nicholas was giving out gifts to the lovely children, he was directed Krampus to eat the others. And so, at night, while everyone was sleeping, children would be taken and thrown in sacks to be judged in the underworld."

"That's so scary! Why do you have to be so weird?" a girl said, looking at October.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?"

"Girls… Thank you, October, for that… uh… _lovely_ explanation of a Krampus."

October sat down and went back to doodling in her notebook when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked over as Bradley stared at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled away.

"What?"

"That was pretty cool about the Krampus thing. I never knew that."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Could you explain it more to me at lunch or something?"

"Can you explain why you think I want to talk to you?"

Bradley was a little taken aback by the harshness of October's words but put on his brave face and leaned toward her.

"My mother always told me to be nice to everyone… even weird pale freaks like you."

Though the words kind of stung, October didn't miss a beat.

"I was told to cast a spells on people who annoy me." She said stoically. "You wanna hear one?"

"No thanks."

"Then stop annoying me."

* * *

><p>Bradley went home and dropped his backpack in the walkway of the house. Going to the kitchen to get a snack, he leaned against the counter and thought about October. She was such an odd girl but she intrigued him. He'd never heard of that crumpet thing. He went over to his laptop and typed in the word, reading about it. He wondered what kind of stuff she liked… It seemed like macabre and torturous stuff mostly…<p>

"Bradley, is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's me."

Amanda walked in and made a face at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm reading about this thing called a Krampus. A girl in school told the class about it."

Amanda leaned across the couch to look at the article.

"What a gruesome creature. Was it for a report?"

"No, she told the teacher she didn't believe in Santa Claus and believed in the Krampus. She's really weird."

"Now, now, Bradley, we shouldn't make fun."

"I'm not being mean, Mom, it's just that she really is weird. She's as pale as a ghost with black hair and deep black eyes. She hates my guts and even threatened to put a spell on me today!"

Bradley's mother stopped in her tracks.

"A spell?"

"Yeah!"

"What is this girl's name?"

"Uh… October Addams."

Amanda made a face and leaned over the couch again, pulling the laptop shut.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Listen to me, Bradley, and listen well." She said, coming around the couch. "You know that book that I told you not to read? It was called The Pilgrim Sarah Miller?"

"Yeah, you said it was a porno book or something."

"Well, I lied about that, dear… You see, that book is actually about me and the character I played in a small play at an old camp called Camp Chipewa."

"Oh, you've talked about that place before. You and Dad used to go to it before it burnt down."

"Yes, well, the reason Camp Chipewa is no longer there is because this girl that you're sitting by, her mother burnt it down."

Bradley gave his mother a 'get real' look.

"Mom, just because she's weird and has the same last name as the author doesn't mean they are related."

"I'm telling you the truth. Wednesday Addams burnt Camp Chipewa to the ground and… and I was there. Where do you think I got these scars on my wrists from? That was from where I was trying to untie myself from a beam that I was tied too. That bitch put an apple in my mouth and then lit a match right in front of me, setting the kindling on fire under my feet! I didn't want you to have that book in the house and see what she had made of my humiliation and fears."

Bradley made a face at his mother again.

"Mom, it's just a coincidence, I'm telling you. I mean, seriously, the girl said she was going to put a spell on me. Like _that's_ for real…"

Bradley got up to put his backpack away before Amanda yelled at him when he saw a small piece of paper in his cup holder. He pulled it out and read the small note outloud.

"_Ad nigrum flavo, et loqueris ad pharmacopolam; a prima luce usque ad vesperam._ Huh… Someone must have accidentally stuck their Latin stuff in my bag. I'll take it tomorrow to give back."

He stuffed it back in his backpack and hummed on the way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh, it looks like someone slipped a little gift of their own into his backpack. idiot, everyone knows that if someone threatens you with a curse, most curses are in latin because it's the old language... so good job bradley. just like his mother haha<strong>

**and i just found out about krampus from, ironically, a soap opera my nana was watching. i think that that would be something the addams' would take great delight in**


	4. As The Day Is Long

**just and fyi: you must read the glickers like how they talked in the movie or it's not gonna make sense**. **and the latin actually doesn't say that so yeah...**

* * *

><p>Bradley woke up and yawned, getting up and going to the bathroom to do his morning routine. As he lazily went to the bathroom, he scratched his head and then turned to go into the bathroom. When he looked at the mirror, he had to do a double take and then looked behind him. He made a face and then looked back at the mirror. He realized that it was him in the mirror and then screamed but it wasn't a scream.<p>

"Quack." He said, trying to say his name.

He gasped and looked at the mirror closer, his now black hair very unlike him. He tried to speak again but all that came out was another quack. He didn't know what to do at all! Why was he quacking? Why was his hair black? What was going _on_? He breathed in and then remembered the paper he had found in his pocket. He quickly ran out and grabbed the paper and then turned on his laptop, going to a translation site to see exactly what the paper said.

When the sentence translated, he turned his head at the sentence.

_'Yellow to black people, and speak to the pharmacy; from morning to evening'? What in the world does **that** mean?!_

"Bradley, are you up?"

Bradley went to say 'yes' but a loud quack came out instead and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Bradley? What in the world was that noise?"

He looked around frantically, trying to figure out what he could use to talk to his mother without opening his mouth. It finally dawned on him to text her and he sent the message. He quickly got ready for school, throwing a beanie onto is head immediately when Amanda walked in, looking concerned.

"Brad, what's going on? Why did you text me?"

Bradley grabbed his phone and texted her again. She looked at it and frowned.

"You can't speak? Why?" Bradley shrugged. "I think we should take you to the doctor."

He shook his head firmly and texted her again. She read it and then sighed, pushing her blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Alright then… And why are you wearing a hat? It's not that cold out today…"

Bradley shrugged and grabbed his wallet, throwing it in his pants pocket. He kissed Amanda on the cheek and headed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Lurch drove the family car up to the school and stopped it. Joel let out a puff of smoke from his cigar and then placed it back between his teeth.<p>

"Don't forget that your grandparents are coming to the house this weekend. Remember, no bats this time."

"Aw, Father…" October said with a small pout. "I thought it was funny."

"Well, your grandmother didn't and you know who gets chewed out? Me… They're too afraid of your mother to say anything to her." Joel said with a frown.

October sighed. "Alright then… what about spiders?"

"What kind of spider?" he said, pushing his glasses up.

"A tarantula."

"Poisonous?"

"Not… really…"

Joel thought for a moment. "Where?"

"The bed, of course!" she said like it was obvious.

"Fine, that will do. But only once."

October smirked and then kissed her father on the cheek. Lurch pulled away and October turned to go inside when she was grabbed by someone and pulled away from the sidewalk.

"I don't believe in kidnapping until after the first date." She growled, turning around.

Bradley blinked at her in confusion. He shook his head, ignoring her statement and then typed something into his phone.

**What the hell did you do to me?**

October read the message and then lifted a black eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Bradley pulled the paper from his pocket and shoved it in her face. She took it and then her other eyebrow went up.

"What of it?"

**What does it mean?**

October handed it back to him. "I'm not taking Latin."

**I know it was you! You threatened me yesterday with a spell and I'm not so stupid to not know that most spells are in Latin.**

"But you _are_ stupid enough to read it out loud?"

Bradley glared at her for a moment but she had a valid point. He clenched his fist and typed more.

**Fix it.**

"Can't. It has to pass on its own."

**How long will that be?**

"Who knows? It could be forever…" she said, walking away from him.

He was so frustrated that he let out a stream of curse words… only they were loud quacks. October had to keep herself from dying on the way to class. _I can't believe that idiot read it out loud!_

* * *

><p>All day, Bradley glared at October. They didn't have many classes together but whenever she went to them, he would be there, glaring. When she walked out of the cafeteria, he was glaring at her then too. It didn't matter where she was, if he could be in eye line of her, he was most likely glaring at her.<p>

Finally, the last class of the day came, the one where they sat next to each other. October came in a little later than usual and found a note on her desk. She lifted an eyebrow and sat down, opening it. It was from Bradley and it hurt her to even look at his perfect handwriting but she read the note anyway.

_October,_

_I'll find my own curse and inflict it on you. I have the Internet. I know it was you who slipped that note to me. Don't mess with me because you don't know who you're dealing with._

She put her lips to the side and then crumbled the note. She chucked it at Bradley's head as hard as she could and he looked at her but she was paying attention to the teacher, trying to look innocent. Bradley knew that October Addams was anything but.

* * *

><p>When October got home, she saw the Buick in the driveway and groaned on the inside.<p>

"What's wrong?" Wednesday asked.

"Grandfather and Grandmother are here."

"I understand the pain." Wednesday said, flipping the page of the arrest book that she was looking at. She made a face. "Oh…"

"What is it?"

"They caught the peeping tom." She said with a sigh. "I'll miss him."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know you liked Father?"

"When he said he'd die if his mother used fabric softener." She looked up and smirked a little. "It was cute to think of that. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering… Did you feel anything when that happened?"

"That butterfly feeling only happens if you eat caterpillars, October."

"I meant was there any other feelings? Like… satisfaction or were you anxious or anything?"

Wednesday looked at her daughter as the car finally stopped.

"This sounds like a conversation you should have with your father. He knows more about that romance stuff than I do."

They got out of the car and October followed her mother inside the slightly renovated Addams home.

* * *

><p>"Look at thes! Dust everywheya. Do you eva dust, Joel? Or does it mess up ya allagies like evereya theng else? Es that why ya look like ya belong in a Mariachi band?"<p>

"No, Ma, I grew my mustache because Wednesday likes it that way."

"Are ya shoowa she didn't draw it on theya with a marka? If I licked it, would it rub ooff?" Mrs. Glicker said, licking her thumb and going toward Joel.

The knight in the foyer's axe suddenly came down between the two of them and Mrs. Glicker gasped, stepping back as a small giggle let out. Joel smiled and looked behind the knight to see Eingelbert. He motioned for him to come out and he stood beside his father.

"Oh jus look at hem! He's grown so much since I last saw hem. Do ya rememba me?"

Eingelbert nodded as the door opened and Wednesday and October walked in.

"Oh, theya ya are, sweethooart. I was jus about to ask Joel wheya ya were."

"Good to see you, as always." Wednesday said with a small nod to her mother-in-law.

"Come heya and give me a hug! I haven't seen ya in foreva!" Mrs. Glicker said, going up to Wednesday, who stepped back.

"I don't hug." She said stoically.

Mrs. Glicker put her arms down and looked at Joel.

"What's this now? How come ya wife doesn't hug? We hug, you hug, why can't she hug?"

"Ma, she doesn't like it. She doesn't even hug _me _and I'm her husband."

"Then how do you two do anytheng romantic?" she asked, making a face at them.

"Oh, we're all kinds of romantic." Joel said, setting the record straight.

"And how can ya be if ya wife don't hug?"

"I make him scream. That's my joy." Wednesday said, crossing her arms over her black leather bustier.

"Wenz…" Joel said with a face to her.

"What? She asked."

"You make him scream? Why would you want that?"

"Because it gives me pleasure."

"But what about hem? Does it give _hem_ pleasure? Do ya eva think about Joel?"

"Only when I remember he's there."

"Where's Grandfather?" October asked, wanting to get to another topic.

"He's unpacking the clothes. Oh, I didn't even see you theya, Octy. Ya look beautiful, like ya motha. The light reflects ooff of ya just the same."

October smiled and looked up at her mother, who was giving the Glickers the same disgusted look she usually gave them.

"We're going to take you to a nice bistro tonight, Ma." Joel said, grabbing her by the arm to escort her. "I think you'll like it."

"Will they have a brisket? Ya fatha can't have that fancy stuff…"

October looked at her mother and Wednesday walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" October asked.

"To get the bats."

"Father said no bats… I'm doing a spider later."

"Bats are a must, my sweet." Her mother said, ascending he stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>so can bradley pull off something like this for october? and mrs. glicker makes me giggle. i hope i got her alright and wednesday doesn't wear the traditional morticia dress but more like leather bustier and pants with boots and her hair pulled to the side in a large braid. she only wears the dress on dates<strong>


End file.
